


Hold Onto You(Jason)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [56]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Texting, Caring, Caring Jason Todd, Chocolate, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Damian Wayne is being a jerk but he really does love Y/N, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd loves his girlfriend, Jason Todd loves to comfort Y/N, Jason Todd making joke's, Menstrual Cycle, Period survival kit, She gets her period early, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet Jason Todd, Sweet boyfriend Jason Todd, Texting, Worried Jason Todd, Worried Parent Bruce Wayne, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N calls it early from patrol Jason knows exactly why and spoils his girl
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461760
Kudos: 42





	Hold Onto You(Jason)

Out on patrol with my adopted family and boyfriend Jason. I shot my grappling hook I landed on the building. I feel the absolute worst feeling that is all to familiar. My period. Shit it's 2 days early. Using my spy-contact's I see the holograph. I went to my messages. I sent a message in a group chat with my siblings and boyfriend. 

-heading to my place for the night 👋 ♥️

-Aww already see you lil' sis(Dick)

-see you👍(Tim) 

-tt, neglecting patrol I see, you are obviously hiding something from us(Damian) 

-Damian, don't be an ass(Jason) 

-yeah, Damian she's probably just needs a break from you. Love you sis♥️♥️(Stephanie) 

-enough kid's. Y/N I suggest you silence your messages as things are likely to go very badly after this, by the way I hope you are OK 🤗🤗 🥰🤒(Barbara) 

-Hope you ok♥️♥️♥️♥️🥰🥰🥰🥰😁😁😁🤗🤗🤗🤗(Cassandra) 

I shot my grappling gun onto the building by my apartment. I went to the group chat with just me and my sister's. I know if the boy's knew they'd either be disgusted or tell me it's no big deal, that I'm whining. Honestly I don't want to hear any of that. I texted the three people who would understand, my sister's 

-OK I'm on my period 😭🤢😳I'm going home and probably well not be responding to anything. Please don't tell Jason and let me handle it. Thanks for being so caring ❤️-

I jump swinging to the fire-escape on my apartment 

-Aww we'll always care sorry about your period that sucks be sure to rest and we won't tell Jay. Be sure to take care of yourself 🤗🤗❤️(Barbara) 

-periods are a 🤬 sorry sis hope you won't be in too much agony❤️🥰🤗(Stephanie) 

-rest well😉🤗🤗❤️😴(Cassandra) 

I got a private message from Jason. I open his message 

-damn, babe I thought you had two day's til that painful shit came. I will be home as soon as I can get the hell out of dodge with fam. Love you and don't text me back I know texting hurts your head and all that shit. I love you see ya soon(Jason) 

I softly smile Jason knowing that the pain will drain my body of any energy. I swipe the messages away and made it to my place already wishing, Jason was here. I walked to the bathroom. I stripped down my pants and gear first feeling relief on my abdomen from the tightness it felt prior. I then sigh noticing the blood stains on my underwear. Fuck this sucks I groaned feeling a cramp. I took my mask off along with my shirt and intercom. I of course start feeling another worse cramp. I started the shower groaning as my cramps are beginning to worsen. I really, really want to lay down, Jason to hold me, eat chocolate, and get my heat pad right now. I got in the shower wrapping my arm's around myself. I let the hot water sooth my aching back. After my much needed shower I got out wrapping a towel in my hair. I hear, my phone ringing I don't want to look at my phone do to my headache. Though my fear, of something gone wrong is way too far than my irritated head. I put the intercom in my ear. I answered 

-"are you injured?" Bruce asked before I could ask who was, on the line 

"no, I'm good" my voice evident that my camps are taking it's toll on me 

-"as, I recall Alfred taught you how lying is wrong" 

"Bruce, trust me I'm okay. Remember when I was Robin and I wanted to get a chocolate bar do you remember the reason I wanted the chocolate bar" 

-"I see, rest up I'm certain Jason is coming asap we can handle Gotham" 

"good, night Bruce" 

He hung up I hear my bedroom window open. I put on my robe wrapping it around myself. I walk softly to my bedroom Jason standing by my window holding a basket with assorted essentials for my period. 

"hey Babe I'm finally home now. I bought your honorary period survival kit. With your pads, tampons, chocolates, meds, snacks, a heat pad you name it I got it" he tossed my survival kit on my bed "and of course myself!" He says with the last part grinning 

I smile tiredly leaning his head down to kiss his cheek "thanks, babe" 

"anything for my girl" 

My emotions are insanely uncontrollable as my tears fell. He kissed my neck in attempt to comfort me. I look on my bed seeing my underwear already with a pad. I also see my hoodie, well Jason's hoodie that I stole. I walk to my bed and put on my underwear. I groan feeling a sharp pain in my abdomen. Jason, grabbed the hoodie he put the hoodie on me. He carried me bridle style kissing my temple. Jason, laid me on the middle of the bed on my side. He reached for the kit placing it on the nightstand. He took his clothes off only wearing his boxers and laid on the bed leaning himself against me. With my back against his chest I feel a since of relief emotionally and physically. 

"just so you know Bruce nearly had a fucking heart attack when he didn't see you. We told what you said but I could tell he was worried as hell. Then it hit me why did you go back to our place. That's when I realized that your period was two day's from now. I also remembered that it could happen earlier. Anyway he kept trying to call you" 

"hmm mm he called when I got out of the shower. I cleared everything up for him without completely clearing it up" 

"you gotta be tired I'll shut my big mouth and let you sleep"

I feel my pain in my abdomen and lower back worsen, I shook my head "like hearing your voice... Hey, Jay" 

"hmm mm" 

"can you hand me a water bottle with some pain medicine"

"sure" 

I moved sitting upward Jason handed me the medicine and opened water bottle. I open the top of the medication, I grab two putting them in my mouth. I drank my water. Jason took the medicine bottle and the top putting the top back on. He put the medicine back. I drank my water to help swallow my medication. I gave Jason the water bottle. He put it back on the nightstand 

"back hurting like a bitch?" 

I nodded in response I laid back down on my side. He put his hands under my hoodie, on my back messaging my sweet spot 

"hmm thanks Jay you're so sweet" 

He kissed my hip "don't you be calling me sweet I'm brave hard ass and a bad boy at heart" he joked 

I chuckled "you're a good guy rather if you're willing to admit or not" 

He kissed my neck "only because of you" he whispered

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoyed the read! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
